


Meme Kids

by bandable



Series: skz works [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Frustration, How Do I Tag, Humor, Memes, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: felix felicis:heyfelix felicis:heyfelix felicis:heysquirrel:felix oh my god whatfelix felicis:i can't sleep :(squirrel:i can! goodnight!aka i wanted to write a ski group chat so here ya go





	1. stray memes

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be updated whenever i have writer's block to get my writing flowing again so here ya go
> 
> prepare yourselves for shitty memes and my shit attempt at humor
> 
> nicknames: 
> 
> ain't byungchan - chan  
> not ur mom - woojin  
> mee linho - minho  
> trash bin - changbin  
> THE visual - hyunjin  
> squirrel - jisung  
> felix felicis - felix  
> fried egg - seungmin  
> (baby) fox - jeongin
> 
> (this chapter is kinda felix centric woops)

**_felix felicis_ ** _has added **ain't** **byungchan** , **n** **ot ur** **mom** , **mee** **linho** , **t** **rash** **bin** , **THE visual** ,  **squirrel** , **fried egg** , and  **(baby) fox** to the chat!_

 **_felix felicis_ ** _has changed the group chat name to **stray memes**!_

 **felix felicis:** hey

 **felix felicis:** hey

 **felix felicis:** hey

 **squirrel:** felix oh my god what

 **felix felicis:** i can't sleep :(

 **squirrel:** i can! goodnight!

 **felix felicis:** wow okay rude

 **fried egg:** felix you can't sleep because you drank half of the litre bottle of peppermint mocha that was in the fridge at 9 pm

 **ain't byungchan:** felix???? why???

 **felix felicis:** i plead the fifth. i did nothing of the sorts.

 **mee linho:** this isn't america "the fifth" doesn't exist.

 **felix felicis:** wait what? pleading the fifth is something that doesn't apply here??

 **trash bin:** ???? the fifth is a reference to the fifth amendment in the us constitution so no it doesn't apply here.

 **not ur mom:** why do you know this

 **felix felicis:** the hell is the fifth amendment i thought it was just a figure of speech

 **trash bin:** something about not having to say anything to an officer without a lawyer there

 **trash bin:** i took an american government class 

 **THE visual:** why would you choose to take a class like that?

 **felix felicis:** everything i thought was a lie

 **trash bin:** i needed a class to take and it was either that or another math class so

 **ain't byungchan:** okay but can we go back to felix drinking half of the coffee in the fridge???

 **felix felicis:** in my defense it tastes like chocolate milk... but peppermint.

 **mee linho:** so that makes it okay to drink ??? i don't understand you sometimes

 **felix felicis:** nobody understands me

 **fried egg:** whoa there edge lord

 **felix felicis:** i just want to listen to my chemical romance in peace  >:(

 **squirrel:** someone hide the eyeliner before he starts singing that one weird english song about the parade and crying

 **ain't byungchan:** i took away the my chemical romance t-shirt and hid it for a reason

 **THE visual:** seungmin and i hid the fall out boy shirts too.

 **fried egg:** and i may have taken the cds too

 **felix felicis:** wait you guys have bee hiding my emo stuff???

 **squirrel:** no

 **trash bin:** no

 **fried egg:** no

 **ain't byungchan:** no

 **THE visual:** no

 **THE visual:** actually yes i won't lie to you

 **felix felicis:** wtf is this discrimination

 **not ur mom:** you're not even emo you're just dramatic

 **felix felicis:** I CAME OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND HONESTLY

 **mee linho:** you're feeling so attacked right now? we know

 **felix felicis:** I FEEL SO AT

 **felix felicis:** wow okay that was rude too

 **ain't byungchan:** guys wait where the hell is jeongin

 **(baby) fox:** i've been sitting here reading the messages silently

 **squirrel:** BABY FOX YOU'RE HERE

 **(baby) fox:** aaand i'm leaving

 **fried egg:** i thought you were asleep

 **(baby) fox:** everyone's phones have been dinging for the past ten minutes how can anyone be sleeping right now

 **THE visual:** yeah ur right lol

 **mee linho:** i was trying but then felix happened

 **not ur mom:** it's always felix isn't it

 **felix felicis:** im going to take that as a compliment

 **not ur mom:** guess i said it wrong

 **felix felicis:** IS THIS ATTACK FELIX DAY OR SOMETHING WTF

 **trash bin:** you set yourself up for this by creating ANOTHER group chat at 1 am.

 **felix felicis:** if i can't sleep no one else can either

 **(baby) fox:** felix-hyung pls let me sleep

 **ain't byungchan:** HE BROUGHT OUT THE HYUNG CARD

 **squirrel:** AW 

 **fried egg:** my heart

 **not ur mom:** JEONGINNIE USING THE MAKNAE CARD TO HIS ADVANTAGE

 **THE visual:** if anyone was wondering felix just rolled off his bed bc of that

 **trash bin:** i heard that

 **mee linho:** jeongin is dying too

 **felix felicis:** AW OF COURSE I'LL LET YOU SLEEP MY CHILD JEONGIN

 **felix felicis:** I MUST BE THE BEST HYUNG GOODNIGHT EVERYONE JEONGINNIE NEEDS HIS SLEEP

 **(baby) fox:** i regret ever opening these messages

 **trash bin:** you love us and you know it

 **(baby) fox:** i am going to mute this chat and all of you too i s2g

 **not ur mom:** you're as threatening as a baby hamster but that's okay.

 **mee linho:** he's trying his best to be the evil maknae

 **ain't byungchan:** it just doesn't fit him with the braces and all

 **(baby) fox:** im going to die and you will all be to blame

 **(baby) fox:** tell my parents i love them

 **felix felicis:** wow you're as dramatic as me

 **(baby) fox:** i am INSULTED

 **felix felicis:** well now I AM TOO

 **THE visual:** seungminnie fell asleep

 **trash bin:** so did jisung

 **(baby) fox:** i am TRYING to

 **ain't byungchan:** alright alright we'll let you sleep goodnight!

 **THE visual:** night!

 **felix felicis:** ah fine, goodnight

 **trash bin:** goodniiiight

 **not ur mom:** goodnight sleep tight

 **mee linho** : don't let the bed bugs bite!!

 **(baby) fox:** night hyungs!!


	2. 2000 BABIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo welcome to the 2000 liners' group chat ((featuring jeongin)

_**2000 BABIES** _

**felix felicis:** okay but who decided on this group chat name

 **felix felicis** **:** i just wanna talk

 **THE visual:** felix

 **fried egg:** ...

 **squirrel:** oh my god

 **felix felicis** **:** what???

 **THE visual:** you came up with the gc name felix

 **felix felicis:** RIGHT and i just wanted to talk to that person to tell them what a GR8 idea it is!! it's really a solid gc name

 **felix felicis:** 10/10 would recommend

 **squirrel:** why are you the way that you are

 **felix felicis:** hahahaha solid office references mate

 **squirrel:** ????

 **THE visual:** ANYYYYWAY - did anyone see my fall at the fansign today?

 **fried egg** **:** OH MY GOD YES it was amazing thank you for making my day

 **squirrel:** what no you fell??? and i missed it???? rip

 **felix felicis:** hah loser

 **THE visual:** you know what felix

 **THE visual:** square up

 **THE visual:** lets go

 **THE visual:** i wanna fight

 **fried egg:** or we could just talk out our feelings?

 **felix felicis:** say the name and place hyunjin!! let's go! i'm ready (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **squirrel:** i'll help you hyunjin bc that emoticon is a disgrace

 **fried egg:** OR OR OR OR 

 **fried egg:** we could... not?

 **felix felicis:** seungminnie you can't just let them gang up on me!!

 **fried egg:**... 

 **fried egg:** i will help you but UNWILLINGLY

 **fried egg:** i am going to complain the entire time 

 **felix felicis:** good enough for me LESSGO GUYS

 **squirrel:** i'm so ready to W I N

 **THE visual:** THIS IS JEONGIN I STOLE HYUNJINS PHONE IF YOU GUYS FIGHT I WANT TO BE INVITED

 **felix felicis:** JEONGIN NO

 **fried egg:** LOOK WHAT YOU DID FELIX

 **squirrel:** YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE BABY

 **THE visual:** YOU'RE ALL ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME 

 **felix felicis:** A YEAR WISER YOU MEAN

 **squirrel:** we cannot fight in front of the child

 **fried egg:** i will not be responsible for ruining his CHILDHOOD

 **THE visual:** oh my god 

 **THE visual:** i'm giving hyunjin his phone back y'all are w e i r d

 **felix felicis:** y'all???? uh? none of us are even from america wyd jeongin

 **THE visual:** JEONGIN PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS WHAT IS THIS JIFDDISF

 **fried egg:** what oh my god i missed that???

 **squirrel:** first i miss you fall at the fansign and then i miss you being pushed down the stairs???

 **felix felicis:** okay but like... for the fan's sake... is your face ok

 **THE visual:** you know I'M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING

 **THE visual:**... but yes the face is intact

 **felix felicis:** OH THANK GOD i was like there goes our chance 

 **squirrel** **:** are you saying all of our potential... as a group... rests on hyunjin's visuals...?

 **felix felicis:** no

 **felix felicis:**... yes

 **THE visual:** i take back me wanting to fight felix is my new favorite

 **fried egg:** THE A U D A C I T Y

 **fried egg:** time to go listen to DEPRESSING music and CRY because you've BETRAYED me

 **felix felicis:** i have a really good emo playlist, do you want me to send it your way?

 **fried egg:**... yes

 **felix felicis:** here you go:[link to spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1232429711/playlist/0UIZBS22S6g4t2pvoTxGAf)

 **fried egg:** thank you

 **squirrel:** okay but i'm offended too

 **felix felicis:**... sorry m8 i don't have a sentimental rap playlist for you

 **squirrel:**... i thought you were bae

 **squirrel:** turns out you're just fam

 **felix felicis:** bruh

 **fried egg** **:** jesus felix this playlist is extensive

 **fried egg:** also all of the songs are english but they just SOUND so incredibly emo

 **felix** **felicis:** the emo transcends language

 **THE visual:** did jisung and you just... quote a vine

 **squirrel:** no

 **felix felicis:** no

 **THE visual:** guys wtf 

 **fried egg:** don't shit on vine hyunjin i WILL square tf up

 **felix felicis:** SO YOU'LL SQUARE UP WILLINGLY TO DEFEND V I N E

 **felix felicis:** BUT NOT TO DEFEND YOUR BEST FRIEND

 **fried egg:** i never said i wouldn't square up willingly to defend jeongin???

 **felix felicis:** I JUST GASPED SO LOUDLY

 **squirrel:** I JUST SCARED MINHO BC I LITERALLY SQUAWKED

 **squirrel:** wow seungmin i have never seen you be so SAVAGE before 

 **THE visual:** i am incredibly impressed

 **THE visual:** also let's go seungmin i'm r e a d y to fight still

 **squirrel:** WAIT IT's like the "all women are queens" and "if she breathes she's a thot" vine

 **felix felicis:** but WHO IS WHO THEY'RE BOTH WHOLESOME

 **THE visual:** ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS

 **fried egg:** IF SHE BREATHES

 **fried egg:** SHE'S  A THOOOOOOOT

 **felix felicis:**....

 **squirrel:**!!!!!

 **squirrel:** what a turn of events i am shocked

 **felix felicis:** i am...

 **felix felicis:** S H O O K

 **felix felicis:** WAIT

 **THE visual:** no i haven't seen the vine felix i was just repeating what jisung said

 **felix felicis:** SUUUUUUURE

 **felix felicis:** i believe you

 **squirrel:** hmmm we must find another way to test you

 **THE visual:** okay 

 **fried egg:** hm are you guys just gonna start quoting vines until hyunjin unknowingly responds to one?

 **felix felicis:** yes

 **squirrel:** 100%

 **fried egg:** I AM I N

 **THE visual:** have fun with that guys

 **felix felicis:** kay but have you guys seen that people actually make videos where they put our names over vines as a 'stray kids as vine' thing

 **felix felicis:** there are some really great ones

 **THE visual:** SEUNGMIN YOU TOLD JEONGIN ABOUT MY LACK OF VINE KNOWLEDGE

 **fried egg:**... no

 **THE visual:** HE JUST CAME IN SAYING HE WANTED TO PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN

 **THE visual:** and then went "hoooiyeah"??

 **fried egg:** CAN I GET A HOIIIYA

 **squirrel:** HOOOOOOIIIYA

 **felix felicis:** WOO HOIYA

 **THE visual:** W H A T D O E S T H A T M E A N

 **fried egg:**... sucks to be you man

 **felix felicis:** yeah man i don't know

 **squirrel:** huh it'd help a lot if you understood vines you know

 **THE visual:** what the fuck guys

 **felix felicis:** what the fuck is up kyle???

 **squirrel:** no what did you say dude

 **fried egg:** what the fuck dude

 **felix felicis:** step the FUCK up kyle

_**THE visual** has left the chat._

**felix felicis:**  i guess he couldn't... HANDLE it

 **felix felicis:** okay imagine i had a microwave handle please

_**squirrel** _ _has left the chat._

**felix felicis:**  what the hell that is so rude i was just QUOTING A VINE 

 **felix felicis:** you still love me right seungminnie

 **felix felicis:** seungmin

 **felix felicis:** hoe don't do it

_**fried egg** has left the chat_

**felix felicis:**  yo

 **felix felicis:** oh my god

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact that playlist link felix sends is actually a link to my "emo" playlist on spotify featuring all time low, fall out boy, my chemical romance, panic! at the disco, and twenty one pilots
> 
> 353 emo songs for you listening pleasure, you're welcome


	3. jeongin is salty/baby jeonginnie defense squad/the real baby jeonginnie defense squad/stray memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features maknae line gc and hyung line gc enjoy

_**(baby) fox** has added **felix felicis** , **squirrel** , **THE visual** , and **fried egg** to the chat!_

**_(baby) fox_ ** _has changed the chat name to **jeongin is salty**!_

 **(baby) fox:** i was salty that you guys left me out of the other group chat >:(

 **squirrel:** awww jeonginnie we're sorry!! we still love you

 **THE visual:** if it makes you feel better we all left the chat

 **felix felicis:** they all left ME :((( you won't leave me right jeongin?

 **(baby) fox:** idk felix depends

 **felix felicis:** iT DEPENDS? TF DOES THAT MEAN

 **fried egg:** you will NOT fight jeongin i will NOT STAND FOR THis

 **squirrel:** AH NAH M8 like felix i support you as a fellow '00 liner but LEAVE JEONGINNIE ALONE

 **THE visual:** you are BIGGER than him felix!! you will scar him for life

 **(baby) fox:** okay guys sERIOUSLY literally hyunjin is the only one who's even close to being a full year older than me??? you other three are literally only FIVE months older than me

 **felix felicis:** what i suddenly can't read

 **squirrel:** all i'm hearing is that you're younger than us still

 **fried egg:** must protect

 _ **THE visual** has changed the chat name to _ _**BABY JEONGINNIE DEFENSE SQUAD**!_

 **felix felicis:** ICONIC YES

 **(baby) fox:** HYUNJIN HOW COULD YOU

 **squirrel:** wow THAT IS SO TRUe

 **fried egg:** this is minho GUYS WTF WE'RE ALL THE JEONGIN DEFENSE SQUAD THAT SHOULD BE OUR REGULAR GC NAME

 **THE visual:** it's too late minho

 **THE visual:** it's already taken

 **fried egg:** i will not stand for this goodbye

 **(baby) fox:** what the hell is happening???

 _ **mee linho**_   _has added **not ur mom** ,  **ain't byungchan** , and  **trash bin** to the chat!_

 **_mee l_ ** _**inho** has changed the chat name to  **THE REAL BABY JEONGINNIE DEFENSE SQUAD**!_

 **mee linho:** the lame 2000 line wants to believe that tHEY'RE the jeongin defense squad i couldn't let that happen _  
_

**ain't byungchan:** I RAISED THEM ALL ON MY BACK HOW DARE THEY DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS

 **trash bin:** they're barely older than him?? i will fight a l l of them

 **not ur mom:** this is offensive in 29 languages and 60 dialects

 **mee linho:** right??? we're gonna have to settle this one way or another i cannot let them think they're the jeongin defense squad

 **ain't byungchan:** so we have to take this to the full group chat now right? that's the next step

 **not ur mom:** jeongin is going to die i am so ready

 **trash bin:** LETS SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS

_**BABY JEONGINNIE DEFENSE SQUAD** _

**(baby) fox:** you all started something i can feel it

 **(baby) fox:** and it's not a good something

 **felix felicis:** please what's the worst that can happen??

 **THE visual:** minho's not actually going to do anything

 **squirrel:** and we will rein supreme as the defense squad of a baby yang jeongin

 **fried egg:** just accept it

 **(baby) fox:** has anyone paused to think that maybe i DON'T NEED A DEFENSE SQUAD

 **fried egg:** wow this whole "suddenly-i-can't-read" thing must be contagious!!

 **(baby) fox:** why are you all like this

 **(baby) fox:** i need to get lessons from other maknaes on how to be the evil maknae bc y'all don't even PLAY ALONG

 **squirrel:** how can you be the evil maknae with those braces???

 **felix felicis:** it just doesn't work that way

 **(baby) fox:** sanha did it!

 **THE visual:** are you going to take... evil maknae lessons from sanha... astro's king of aegyo...?

 **squirrel:** OH MY GOD NO IF JEONGIN LEARNS HOW TO ACTUALlY DO AEGYO WITHOUT DYING AFTERWARDS IT WILL BE THE END OF US ALL

 **felix felicis:** it will be TOO Cute HYunji n NOne of us could HANDle it

 **fried egg:** i'm crying thinking about it already

 **(baby) fox:** fiogidjafi god you all s u c k

_**stray memes** _

**ain't byungchan:** IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST ANNUAL "defense squad" OLYMPICS

 **(baby) fox:** NO IT'S NOT

_**(baby) fox** has left the chat!_

**_not ur_ ** _**mom** has added  **(baby) fox** to the chat!_

 **(baby) fox:** this is not happening

 **mee linho:** the 2000 line challenged us

 **trash bin:** we couldn't let this go lightly

 **felix felicis:** LET'S SQUARE UP I WILL WIN THiS

 **felix felicis:** I WAS THAT BOXING KANGAROO IN A PAST LIFE

 **THE visual:** HOLD ON HOLD ON PAUSE HOLD THE PHONE

 **THE visual:** WHAT THE HELL DOES BOXING KANGAROO MEAN??

 **squirrel:** THat's a thing????

 **ain't byungchan:** that is the most australian thing i've ever read 

 **felix felicis:** you all mean to tell me none of you have ever seen kangaroo jack?? or any of the other multiple boxing kangaroo movies???

 **fried egg:** THERE'S A BOXING KANGAROO MOVIE INDUSTRY???

 **squirrel:** FELIX WHAT

 **(baby) fox:** you're joking that's not a thing

 **felix felicis:** uh no i'm literally so serious??

 **felix felicis:** chan-hyung you've seen it right???

 **ain't byungchan:** i've lived here for seven years no?

 **felix felicis:** the movie came out when i was three!! you were still in australia at that point were you not???

 **THE visual:** i'm convinced you're making this up

 **felix felicis:** I"M NOT FJIDJIDF

 **felix felicis:** [[image]](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/e4/Kangaroo_jack.jpg) HA THIS IS PROOF IT EXISTED

 **fried egg:** there's... actually... a boxing... kangaroo... movie... industry.........

 **(baby) fox:** it's too late for this i'm going to bed i can't do this

 **ain't byungchan:** is... is the kangaroo australian

 **felix felicis:** i actually can't remember... it's been a while since i've seen it

 **not ur mom:** how did you even remember it existed??

 **felix felicis:** it's not easy to forget something like a boxing kangaroo...

 **not ur mom:** touche... touche

 


	4. 2000 BABIES/stray memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this almost have 1k reads wtf
> 
> i love you guys thank you!! it means a lot! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter :-)
> 
>  
> 
> **that one italicized part would be technically written in english if we assume they've been texting in korean this entire time**

_**2000 BABIES** _

**THE visual:** YO OH MY GOD I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF I JUST KILLED 3 GIANT ANNOYING BUGS

 **THE visual:** i think they were ROACHES y'all

 **fried egg:** wow i can't believe you murdered jisung, felix, and minho

 **felix felicis:** BOI IF YOU DON'T

 **squirrel:** yo what the f u c k dude let's goooooo

 **THE visual:** i

 **THE visual:** ok

 **fried egg:** i speak nothing but the truth

 **fried egg:** i have never told a lie in my life

 **felix felicis:** well that makes you a goddamn liar right there then

 **fried egg:** what did i do to deserve this 

 **fried egg:** i just wanna listen to day6 in peace

 **fried egg:** is that too much to ask for

 **squirrel:** you lost that privilege when you called us roaches

 **squirrel:** be glad minho-hyung isn't in this gc bc you would've been dead rn

 **THE visual:**....... so i shouldn't have told him is what you're saying

 **felix felicis:** rip seungmin 

 **felix felicis:** you were an okay friend 

 **fried egg:** THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS FOR ME TO BE OFFENDED ABOUT RN

 **squirrel:** AT LEAST NO ONE CALLED YOU A ROACH LIKE WTF MAN

 **fried egg:** AT LEAST YOU"RE NOT GONNA DIE TODAY

 **fried egg:** also felix i'm offended that that's what my eulogy from you would be like

 **felix felicis:** really i thought it was pretty good

 **felix felicis:** i could write something better in english if you wanted

 **fried egg:** that scares me

 **felix felicis:** _seungminnie_ _was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal_

 **fried egg:** FELIX I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH

 **squirrel:** OH MY GOD I' M DYING RN

 **THE visual:** wait what does it say??? i understand all of those english words separately

 **squirrel:** i cannot believe you just said that

 **squirrel:** forgetting that both seungminnie and i know english

 **felix felicis:** goodbye friends i'm jumping off a bridge it was nice knowing you

 **felix felicis:** i have officially done the unthinkable and embarrassed myself

 **felix felicis:** i cannot

 **fried egg:** jeongin just informed me that my face was "incredibly red" i'm going to murder you

 **THE visual:** i asked chan-hyung what that meant

 **THE visual:** and i'm going to help seungmin murder you 

 **THE visual:** the look on chan-hyungs face felix

 **THE visual:** the waY HE TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME LIKE A DAD GIVING THE TALK

 **THE visual:** i couldn't leave fast enough

 **squirrel:** i am actually c r y i n g right now this is so funny

 **felix felicis:** chan-hyung is going to murder me and send my body back to australia i can feel it now

 **felix felicis:** it was nice while it lasted

 **squirrel:** you did this to yourself m8

 **felix felicis:** not even you saying m8 could make me feel better about my impending doom

 **squirrel:** sorry m8

 **fried egg:** rip

 **THE visual:** if you die can i have your stuffed animal collection

 **felix felicis:** what??? no i'm giving those to jeongin in my will

 **THE visual:** i've been betrayed

_**stray memes** _

**ain't byungchan:**  it's time to say goodbye to felix everyone

 **not ur mom:** what did he do this time

 **mee linho:** bye felix

 **trash bin:** i won't miss you at all

 **trash bin:** why am i crying

 **felix felicis:** AW CHANGBINNIE HYUNG

 **trash bin:** right bc i hate you

 **not ur mom:** what did he do

 **squirrel:** I'm STILL CRYING

 **fried egg:** i wanna die

 **(baby) fox:** i am so confused someone tell me what happened

 **(baby) fox:** wait is this thing we're talking about why seungmin-hyung was really red

 **fried egg:** i wanna fucking die

 **not ur mom:** LANGUAGE

 **ain't byungchan:** LANGUAGE

 **ain't byungchan:** oh

 **ain't byungchan:** anyway yes jeongin it is

 **THE visual:** i can never look at felix the same again

 **mee linho:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **ain't byungchan:** felix told seungmin that

 **ain't byungchan:** seungmin was thicker than a bowl of oatmealin english forgetting that both seungmin and jisung speak english

 **not ur mom:** i

 **trash bin:** felix why

 **felix felicis:** i did it for the meme

 **felix felicis:** i didn't think it would turn into this

 **fried egg:** i will never be the same

 **fried egg:** you have ruined me

 **squirrel:** you were ruined before this seungminnie

 **fried egg:** i mean true but that's besides the point

 **fried egg:** all i EVER wanted was to listen to day6 without being bothered

 **fried egg:** and then this happens

 **trash bin:** GUYS OH MY GOD THERE'S A RAT IN THE KITCHEN

 **felix felicis:** WHAT OH MY GOD I'M IN THE KITCHEN WHERE

 **felix felicis:** wait

 **squirrel:** OKAY I'M CRYING AGAIN

 **fried egg:** ICONIC

 **ain't byungchan:** i tried hard not to laugh and i failed

 **felix felicis:** what in the _sand diddly heck_ did i do to deserve this

 **fried egg:** oatmeal

 **fried egg:** also saying _sand diddly heck_ like bro wtf

 **THE visual:** the list could continue on for a really long time felix do you want us to start

 **not ur mom:** i have a note saved on my phone

 **felix felicis:** wait you do why

 **mee linho:** so do i 

 **mee linho:** you do a lot of .... interesting .... things

 **squirrel:** that was minho trying to say you do stupid shit

 **not ur mom:** lANGUAGE

 **squirrel:** somehow i suddenly feel like you're my mom

 **not ur mom:** no i'm just trying to protect jeongin

 **(baby) fox:** I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED

 **trash bin:** he blushed just as hard as seungminnie when he found out what felix had said

 **(baby) fox:** i have been betrayed

 **ain't byungchan:** felix you ruined him!!!

 **felix felicis:** i'm sorry :(

 **squirrel:** aw why is that sad face actually making me sad

 **felix felicis:** good feel bad for me!!!

 **fried egg:** nah man

 **fried egg:** you did this all to yourself

 **felix felicis:** i don't know what you want me to say

 **fried egg:** you don't?

**fried egg:**

**felix felicis:** you...

 **felix felicis:** you used my own ways against me

 **mee linho:** your own ways???

 **ain't byungchan:** felix likes to consider himself a meme king

 **THE visual:** aw man why did you say consider

 **felix felicis:** consider?????

 **felix felicis:** I AM the meme king

 **not ur mom:** dang it chan look what you did

 **fried egg:** it's fine everything is fine if he doesn't start sending actual memes

 **trash bin:** seungmin i'm going to murder you

 **(baby) fox:** why would you sAY ANYTHING

 **(baby) fox:** you put the thought into his head we are over!!!

 **squirrel:** felix has gone silent for longer than 3 minutes it's done with

 **mee linho:** it was nice knowing all of you

 **fried egg:** i feel like you're all overreacting

 **ain't byungchan:** then we'll all leave you to deal with his weird memes himself

 **felix felicis:** when chan-hyung says you're not the meme king

**felix felicis:**

  **fried egg:** that's not even that good of one???

 **trash bin:** that makes me want to actually die

 **trash bin:** you're not going to send us memes of ourselves i will actually leave this chat

 **ain't byungchan:** that's so stupid why did i actually laugh

 **mee linho:** i'm laughing more over the fact that that was a face you made

 **(baby) fox:** i'm saving that for future reference

 **squirrel:** dannnng man byungchan is killin it up in here

 **not ur mom:** are we sure hyunjin is the visual

 **THE visual:** ya know i'm not even sure anymore

 **trash bin:** you all make me want to die

**felix felicis:**

****

**felix felicis:** hahahahahahaha

_**trash bin** has left the chat!_

**felix felicis:**  hahahahahahaha


End file.
